


[Podfic] Morning Has Broken

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), English Accent, First Time, M/M, Minor amnesia, Morning After, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soundcloud, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: In which there is a drunken morning after, but unfortunately no one can remember the night before.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 72
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Morning Has Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834984) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I have a bonus story for you today. As in a couple of previous years, I've done a birthday fic, I thought this year would be a good year to kind of make it a tradition; we all need as many treats as we can gather at the moment, right? Please join me for a wonderful treat, a gorgeous story from entanglednow - one of those stories I just wanted to swing the mic around for!


End file.
